wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lady Tsetse/@comment-33299106-20190820012859
Golden Orb sat on the beach watching the waves crash against the sand. The rainy season would be coming in less than a week and Golden Orb was already prepared for it. The rain would make it hard to fly and find prey, so in the coming weeks Golden Orb had been hunting more prey and then drying out the meat to make sure it doesn’t go bad. She also picked the last of her crops. The plants in her garden usually finished their cycles at the end of the dry season so she would uproot the plants and give the soil the entire rainy season to recover. ''' '''She could sense that dawn was approaching but decided to stay out on the beach awhile longer. It was so peaceful to watch the waves hiss and slid across the sand. The light of the moons dimmed and faded as dawn approached. Golden Orb climbed up to the top of the short cliff that looked over the sea. She could see the gilded sunlight caressing the sky above her, turning it pink and orange. There was a sudden flurry of movement outside the Tsetse Hive. She squinted. She could make out the shapes of dragons, hundreds of them, leaving the Hive. And it wasn’t just the Tsetse Hive. She could also see dragons leaving the Yellowjacket Hive and even the Wasp Hive even though it was far away and partially blocked by the Yellowjacket Hive. Whatever reason that was making all the HiveWings leave the Hives couldn’t be good. She could just hear the orders one HiveWing was barking out. “. . . search the entire savanna . . . flamesilk . . . by order of Queen Wasp!” Golden Orb felt a twist of panic squeeze it’s way into her. If they were searching the savanna, there could be a chance that they could find her. She ran back to her cave and put up the emergency silk screen that her mother had made in case of emergencies. It was made of woven silk with rocks carefully embedded in it so that it looked like a solid rock wall to anyone who looked at it from the front. Only a few minutes after the screen was secured in place, Golden Orb sensed the approach of HiveWing soldiers. The multiple wingbeats made it hard to determine how many there were, but it seemed to be around five or six. She heard their talons thump onto the sand. There was a small tear in the screen that was big enough for her to see out of. When she peered out she could see six HiveWings on the beach. “So, what are we looking for again sir?” a small, young-looking HiveWing asked. There was an irritated sigh. “A suspected flamesilk from the Cicada Hive escaped last night and Her Majesty has commanded that we find him at all costs. He’s blue and purple so get to!” The HiveWings saluted and fanned out. Golden Orb stepped away trembling. They were searching for a flamesilk? The rarest of all SilkWings? Who had escaped? Golden Orb remembered what her mother had told her about flamesilks. They were SilkWings whose silk burned like fire and was used in lanterns to light the Hives. But at their Metamorphosis when they were discovered to be flamesilks, they were carted off by HiveWings and were never seen again. The HiveWings were said to be good at catching flamesilks so the idea that one had escaped was incredible. Golden Orb spent the next few days in her cave not leaving, for fear of the HiveWings discovering her even though the rainy season had started and the HiveWings weren’t out as much. She only came out in the early morning and would head back at dawn. One morning, the sky was not making an attempt to drown her when she came out for her daily routine. She caught a zebra foal and flew it back to her cave. She was in there for a few hours when a sound from outside caught her attention. When she slipped outside she saw HiveWings once again emerging from the Tsetse and Yellowjacket Hives. She cowered a moment before realizing that they were all flying southeast. She crept up to the top of the cliff for a better view of what they were heading for. A sudden gasp stole her breath when she saw a huge plume of smoke. It was coming from the Bloodworm Hive. It was burning. Golden Orb quickly went back into her cave, her wings shaking. The idea of one of the HIves burning was horrific. Even though it was populated by HiveWings, they didn’t deserve to lose their home like that. The only question was what caused it to catch fire? It was possible that it was an accident, that someone had accidentally knocked over a flamesilk lantern and it caught fire and spread to the treestuff. But was it possible that it was . . . done on purpose? If so, who could have done it? Disgruntled SilkWings? Her mother told her that things weren’t good for the SilkWings but setting a Hive on fire just because you’re mad at how your tribe in being treated seemed a little extreme. And unrealistic. Wouldn’t they have been noticed. So was it a HiveWing then? That was even more implausible as the HiveWings enjoyed their lives in the Hives. Golden Orb sighed. Theorizing didn’t really matter, at least not to her. The HiveWings would handle the fire and probably catch the arsonist or arsonists and swiftly punish them. She sighed again and went on with her day. It was only a few days later when the thunderous sound of hundreds of wingbeats disturbed Golden Orb’s sleep. This time it sounded like more dragons. When she peeked out, she saw many, many wings of dragons flying in the direction of the Poison Jungle. THE POISON JUNGLE. ARE THEY INSANE?! The Poison Jungle is the most deadly place in Pantala and yet they’re going there? What in the world is Wasp thinking? Golden Orb thought to herself. She shuddered when she thought about all the scary, dangerous, and deadly plants one of her books claimed inhabited the Poison Jungle. She stayed out waiting to see what was going to happen next. The rest of the HIveWings eventually arrived but she couldn’t tell what it was they were doing as the Poison Jungle was too far away from her. But she did see the smoke rising from the Jungle that increased dramatically in a short period of time. Golden Orb let out a whimper ran back into her cave. She curled up under the silk blankets that her parents had brought with them during their escape and hugged herself. “Clearsight,” she whispered, her voice cracking. “Please, please put a stop to all this chaos and madness. Pantala is breaking from the actions of the HiveWings. I know that they’re your descendants but please stop them. I fear that if they continue on the path that they’re on, they will bring nothing but suffering and misery to all. Please Clearsight. I’m begging you, please.” Okay so I lied. I figured I might as well get her reaction to all the crazy stuff that’s been happening in the series. I was originally going to have her go to the Poison Jungle and meet a LeafWing but then I got TPJ and knew that there was no way in the three moons that I was sending her there. Again, IDK where to go but I’ll wait until the next book or two comes out and see what I can do with her.